Maria Alvarez
Introduction Maria Alvarez is a musician living on Southern Oeste island. She is a musician and a revolutionary against the Oeste island govenment. She ate the Jaga Jaga no Mi (Jaguar Jaguar fruit) and can turn into a black jaguar. She Plays the violin using her rapier instead of a bow. Appearance Maria has got long black hair and a thin and beautiful figure. She has espanic-colored skin and wears a bright green dress that looks nice but also able to fight in. She has an ammunition belt going round from her left shoulder to her right hip and back up and a mustket going left up to right down on her back as well as a violin going from right up to left down on her back. She also has a rapier at her right hip. She has green eyes and altogether looks very beautiful but battle ready. She talks in perfect english but with a slight spanish accent. Personality Maria is fighting in the revolution of Southern Oeste island and while she deeply wants her people to be free at any means necessary she is also quite enjoying the thrill and excitement of the revolution, much to the surprise of her fellow revolutionists. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Maria uses a rapier when fighting up close and when she doesn't need to try her hardest. She is very skilled with her sword, not making much damage with each strike but making lots of 'em. Marksmanship Maria also uses a mesket when far away. She realises that there is no point using a sword in a gunfight so uses this as well. She is not as skilled with the musket as she is with her rapier but has about average skill with the musket. Hand to Hand Combat Maria is a good hand to hand fighter, but when up close and in a serious fight she usually just turns into a jaguar. Agility Because of her Jaga Jaga no Mi she can get even faster. Normally she is very agile and quick but when she goes half human, half jaguar she is even more agile and quick. Devil Fruit type : Zoan, name Jaga Jaga no Mi, The jaguar jaguar fruit allows the user to turn into a jaguar or a half human half jaguar. Maria only uses this fruit when fighting up close and having to try her hardest, otherwise when she is up close she just uses her rapier. History Maria lived on South Oeste island all her life. When the revolution started for South Oeste island to become independant from North Oeste island Maria convinced her parents to flee while she stayed to fight with the revolutionarys Quotes To some North Oeste island soldiers after turning Half Jaguar- Half Human using her devil fruit-"Perhaps now would be a good time for you to flee" "You mean a mission whith a 10% chance of survival and a 2% chance of success? Sounds like fun to me!" Category:Female Category:Musician Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Marksman Category:Human Category:Swordsmen